Data exchange through public cellphone network, WiFi network or personal cloud is convenient, however, there is huge data leakage concern. It is hard for RFID-based NFC devices to establish a secured temporary personal area network to exchange a large amount of data between device to multiple devices (D2MD) or peer to multiple peers (P2MP) due to either its low data rate, or limited bandwidth, or incapable of supporting D2MD or P2MP mode. Although RFID-enabled-pairing Bluetooth or WiFi Direct devices provide high data rate, they are incapable of D2MD and P2MP data exchange and vulnerable to be hacked. Although WiFi hotspot provides D2MD and P2MP data exchange mode, it is not secured due to the long propagating range. Therefore, developing a secured near field communication system with high data rate is very useful for safely exchanging a large amount of data under D2MD and P2MP modes.
Developing such a new secured near field communication system with high data rate has various industrial applications such as modular component design for robots, personalized mobile phone. The design and overall cost of the industry automation equipment particularly the vacuum tools, will be greatly simplified and reduced, respectively, by the near field communication system to link the components without data cable.
Such new secured near field communication system can be established by wireless magnetic field communication (MFC) technology. One of near field wireless MFC methods has been proposed previously by G. Yi et. al, US 2008/0299904A1 “wireless communication system”. However, there are some issues associated with the design in the above patent: 1) within pairing system, the solenoid closed to receiver/reader during signal reception can generate interfering magnetic field due to Lenz' law to poison the received signal. To eliminate this interference is challenging; 2) such system has limited data rate due to high impedance (particular the inductance limited) of the solenoid-base design. So far, the demonstrated highest data rate is close to 4 Gb/sec or 4 Gfc/sec (fc means flux changes).
In this disclosure, we propose several near field magnetic field communication (NF-MFC) solutions to enable a large amount of data exchange securely without the issues mentioned above.